


Say Love without Face to Face

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →迂迴告白短篇集
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia), Germany/Switzerland (Hetalia)





	Say Love without Face to Face

**英独 Side**

親愛的路德維希先生：

你好，我是全名為大不列顛……（中略）……聯合王國的亞瑟．科克蘭，冒昧來信，還請海涵。

是這樣的，雖然有些難以啟齒，不過自從我欲與你結交聯盟你卻該死的──呃、委婉的拒絕我後，也已經度過了不知道多少的寒暑。或許你難以理解，但事隔多年我們能夠再次有機會對坐深談，實在令我無比欣慰。上次你招待我前往德國各處遊玩導覽，確實是趟賓主盡歡的旅程……

（中間省略英國人無數的迂迴客套）

……然而，如此愉快的假期，並不足以構成我冒昧寫信給你的原因。事實上，這件事情非常嚴重，是有關你該死的哥哥吉爾伯特的。

首先我一定要和你道歉的是，上次在紐倫堡時吉爾伯特上吐下瀉導致拖延了行程，非常抱歉，那是我幹的。因為那天殺的傢伙竟然想要支開我跟你去喝聖誕紅酒，我只好先下手為強。

還有，在波茲坦時吉爾伯特莫名其妙地掉了錢包被你臭罵一頓，抱歉，那也是我幹的好事。因為那次住宿竟然是我一間房、你們兩人一間，我非常不開心。

然後，在漢堡參觀工業大學時吉爾伯特被女人團團圍住，那也是我搞的鬼。說實話，我覺得日耳曼女性果然與眾不同，我說有帥哥沒人理我，但我說那男人自願提供奇特的外觀給他人觀察，那群生理實驗室的女人就全衝過去了。

雖然對於危及吉爾伯特的生命讓我深感抱歉，但我偶爾也想要單獨跟你在一起，相信你能理解我的心情。（更何況，那傢伙一點也沒事地逃出生天──雖然我希望過他該死的就這樣被女人帶走也好）

啊，對了，我也必須承認，其實我沒有那麼害怕無速限的高速公路。雖然英國人不開快車，但我卻也覺得偶一為之沒什麼不好。非常抱歉因為想要握住你的手，所以我假裝暈車害怕，硬要讓你在後座陪我、然後把車讓給吉爾伯特駕駛。我知道你很想好好享受飆車的快感，但為了我，這點犧牲是可以被接受的吧？

這封信件並非只是完全的坦白，事實上，我想請你幫忙的是，我回到英國後，發現皮夾中你的照片不見了。我想應該是作為報復而被某人夾在他的日記本裡，希望你能幫我拿回來，畢竟那是我的東西，即使肖像權是你的。

當然，能夠順便教訓一下那殺千刀的臭小偷是最好的了，感激不盡。

敬祝 安好

你最親愛的

亞瑟．科克蘭

P.s. 如果拿回了照片，可以請你親自送回英國嗎？希望你能順便帶來我離開德國前最後問的問題答覆。如果你忘了那個問題，我不介意在這裡重新提醒你一次。

路德維希，跟我在一起吧？

**瑞独 Side**

【我是德意志，現在不在家。有什麼事情，請在『嗶』聲後，於兩分鐘內發言完畢，謝謝。】

（嗶－－）

喂？啊，電話答錄機。是，吾輩是巴修，雖然曉得因為某位兄弟的聒噪而使你家的答錄機時間較長，但吾輩還是會儘快結束。

這通留言是給德意志的，普魯士，你最好聽到這裡就給吾輩停住。否則下次你休想經過瑞士的領空去找義大利。

咳嗯……德意志，上月14日你寄送來的巧克力，吾輩已經收到並且食用完畢。關於你詢問此類巧克力能否作為量產銷售用的產品，很可惜的是，吾輩認為機率渺茫。

以吾輩長期製作的經驗來看，此種巧克力確實相當美味，但太過精緻與耗費時間，顯然難以大量生產，說老實話，全手工製這點，是它的致命傷。

……嗯，除此之外，巧克力上面還有吾輩的名字。所以就吾輩的看法而言，不要作為大眾商品比較好。基本上是如此，你如果想要聽詳細的意見，請再和吾輩聯絡。

附註，最近吾輩也打算開發新種巧克力市場，試吃品已經寄出，相信你會在今天收到。如果沒有，請通知普魯士，叫他來見我，我會賞他子彈填飽肚子，免得他一天到晚拿別人的東西吃。

**Author's Note:**

> 很癡漢的兩篇小短文XD
> 
> 總之就是當初參加獨右論壇白色情人節活動的作品：P


End file.
